JUEGO PELIGROSO
by deriancullen
Summary: Regalo para Kat que se ha portado super conmigo, y se ha leido todas mis locuras. Por que Victoria no es mala, simplemente se metieron con lo que mas queria.


**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM, LA HISTORIA MIA…**

**ONE SHOT SOBRE VICTORIA Y JAMES, POR QUE JAMAS LE CREI A EDWARD QUE EL NO LA AMARA. Y POR QUE YO LE HABRIA REBANADO EL CUELLO A BELLA EN SU LUGAR.**

**REGALO PARA KAT, POR SER TAN LINDA CONMIGO Y LEERSE TODAS LAS LOCURAS QUE SE M OCURRE. PARA TI LINDA, ESPERO TE GUSTE. ¿RECUERDAS QUE TE PREGUNTE QUIEN ERA TU PERSONAJE FAVORITO? JAJAJA.. AQUÍ LO TIENES. =p DISFRUTALO**

Caminas por las calles ya casi vacías de la ciudad, era tarde, podía verlo en el horizonte con todos esos matices de colores. Un arcoíris maravilloso de tonos purpúreos y rosados que anuncian la proximidad de la noche. La luna ya puede verse en el cielo, alumbrando tenuemente la ciudad.

Caminas más rápido porque la oscuridad te asusta y tu pequeño uniforme escolar no cubre demasiado.

Las personas te miran cuando cruzas a su lado. Eres bonita, lo sabes, sabes que eres hermosa y tus cabellos rizados color fuego danzan sobre tu cabeza desafiando la gravedad. Te apartas un mechón del rostro para mirar mejor el camino. Odiabas esta parte, sabias que entrar en un callejón oscuro no era la mejor opción, pero era eso o caminar diez cuadras solo para llegar a tu destino.

Miras alrededor y descubres a un chico mirándote al otro lado de la acera. Lo conoces, lo has visto antes, es demasiado atractivo para tu salud. Su cabello rubio como la paja que cae rebelde sobre sus hombros, su cuerpo delgado pero marcado y atlético. Y esos ojos que te miran y te hipnotizan. Le sonríes a pesar de todo y el esboza una sonrisa traviesa, te jalas la playera escolar tratando de cubrir un poco más, no puedes hacer nada por tu falda, al parecer te quedaba un poco corta.

Entras al callejón muy a tu pesar y sientes que alguien te observa, te giras pero no vez a nadie.

_-No debería ver tantas películas de miedo _

Te ríes de ti misma, y aprietas el paso. Escuchas una respiración detrás de ti y te giras jadeando rápidamente. No había nada, suspiras y regresas tu rostro hacia el frente. Gritas pero una mano sofoca el ruido y el grito se queda en tu garganta.

El chico rubio te mira intensamente y te sonríe de nuevo con esa mueca traviesa que tanto te había gustado.

_-te soltare si prometes no gritar_

Asientes con la cabeza

El te mira con ojo clínico y te suelta lentamente. Sientes la necesidad de gritar, de correr, pero el chico te sonríe de nuevo y te quedas paralizada en tu lugar.

Lo miras de arriba abajo, su ropa te parece familiar. No lo habías notado antes, cuando lo miraste en la acera porque sus hermosos ojos te habían cautivado. El chico lleva un uniforme escolar igual al tuyo, solo que el lleva un cómodo pantalón mientras tu llevabas esa estúpida falda y unas sofocantes medias.

El miro hacia abajo, sabias que miraba tus pechos, tu camisa te quedaba apretada, y sabias que tus senos se veían sugerentes y atractivos.

-_¿q…quien, eres? _– logras preguntar

_-me estabas esperando _ -contesta seguro

Niegas con la cabeza. Tu instinto de supervivencia te grita que huyas, que lo golpees en la ingle y grites pidiendo ayuda. Pero el te toma del brazo leyendo tus intenciones.

-_te he visto antes - _ susurra cerca de ti y su aliento te golpea el rostro. No podías negar que el peligro era demasiado sensual

-_hace unos minutos… en la acera – _tratas de parecer segura

El se ríe

-_no me refiero a eso, te he visto antes. _

_-supongo –_ apuntas su ropa

-_claro—_se carcajea

Lo sientes acercarse y tú das un paso atrás instintivamente. Odias estar en un callejón, sabes que no hay muchos pasos libres para dar cuando estás en un pequeño lugar de tres metros

-_no temas – _susurra

-_no… tengo.. miedo _

El se acerca más y tú sientes la fría pared sobre tu espalda. La camisa es demasiado delgada como para abrigarte. Miras sus ojos hambrientos y te estremeces. Nunca habías visto unos ojos tan negros. Se veía fiero y agresivo.

Das un paso tratando de alejarte de él pero una mano rápida te cierra el camino. El sonríe molesto

-_eres mía _

No puedes creer lo que escuchas. El chico apenas te conoce y ya se cree tu dueño. Le frunces el ceño y te molestas, tú no eras objeto de nadie. Tú eres salvaje y libre como un animal felino. ¿Quién se creía él para acorralarte de ese modo?

-_disculpa- _ lo empujas y el te mira sorprendido

Sientes que te jala del brazo y te empuja con fiereza sobre la pared

-_eres mía – _gruñe ahora

Estampa sus labios contra los suyos. Te aprieta junto a él y te sientes sofocada. Cierras tu boca con fuerza tratando de resistir el arrebato del chico. El te zangolotea un poco y sientes como te aprisiona entre la pared. Puedes sentir sus manos en tu cabello y en tu cintura. Sientes la necesidad de respirar, tus pulmones comienzan a arder.

Te rindes y abres los labios para respirar. El chico te malinterpreta y mete su lengua dentro de tu boca. Sientes que tus pies flaquean porque a pesar de su atrevimiento, te gusta. Su lengua se siente cálida y deliciosa sobre la tuya. Y a pesar de tus instintos le correspondes. El chico esboza un gemido de satisfacción parecido a un ronroneo sobre tus labios y tú colocas tus manos sobre su cabello para empujarlo más a ti.

La pared ya no se siente tan fría, o tal vez no lo notas porque todo alrededor del chico que tienes en tus brazos quema.

Toma uno de tus muslos y lo levanta para posarlo sobre su cintura. Enroscas tu pierna sobre su cuerpo y sientes como tu falda se desliza un poco hacia abajo mostrando la totalidad de tus piernas de color alabastro.

Sientes sus manos deslizarse hacia arriba, sobre tu pierna enroscada. Te empuja más sobre la pared y te levanta un poco. Su mano libre se desliza sobre tu camisa y te estremeces ante el contacto de su mano sobre su seno. Jadeas sin poder evitarlo y él te sonríe de nuevo. Sientes algo creciendo entre sus piernas y te arqueas un poco, invitándolo. El te besa con pasión y te muerde los labios con dulzura. Te sientes embriagada por su suave aroma a madera fresca.

Abre tu camisa de un jalón mostrando tu sostén. El se relame de gusto y tú haces lo mismo con su camisa. Besa tu cuello y tú te estremeces, su lengua se pasea por toda la longitud de tu cuello y se delita en cada punto. Sientes tu piel arder al contacto y el cosquilleo en tu vientre se vuelve intenso.

Lo necesitas.

Levanta tu falda y te acerca más a él, te besa los labios con pasión desenfrenada mientras acaricia tu cuerpo. Sus manos no son suficientes para satisfacer la necesidad que había crecido entre los dos.

Lo deseabas.

Te sientes sofocada de nuevo y te retiras para tomar aire mientras el besa tu cuello de nuevo. Ves una pequeña luz en el suelo que se mueve rápida y tambaleantemente hacia donde están ustedes. Te asustas. Exclamas un chillido y el chico se tensa .

-_hey ustedes, ¿Qué hacen ahí? - _ escuchan un grito al final del callejón.

-_-_diablos_ - _ susurra el chico

-_eso está prohibido - _ escuchas una voz femenina acompañar a la primera.

Miras al chico a los ojos y puedes ver que está molesto por la interrupción. Te suelta lentamente y deja que te incorpores en el piso. Recuerdas que tu camisa esta desgarrada y tratas de cubrirte. No puedes abrocharla así que solo amarras las dos partes para cubrir un poco tu pecho. El chico no se molesta en colocarse su camisa de nuevo. Esta molesto, y lo sabes.

Escuchan pasos acercarse rápidamente hacia ustedes. El chico te da un beso en la frente

-_te amo –_susurra en tu rostro y tu le sonríes

Puedes ver a las dos personas que entraron en el callejón. La luz que habías visto en el piso no era más que una linterna. Eran dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, los dos eran jóvenes. La chica los miraba con molestia mientras evaluaba la situación. Sabias que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza

el hombre te mira con deseo, no lo puede evitar, eres demasiado hermosa y esas mejillas sonrosadas y ese cabello alborotado y esa blusa que apenas tapaban tu escote no ayudaban.

El chico mira con odio al hombre y tú colocas una mano en su hombro. La chica recorre el torso desnudo del chico y ahora eres tu quien mira con odio.

-_¿estas bien? – _te pregunta la chica apartando la vista del pecho desnudo de tu acompañante

-_perfectamente _

El hombre se sorprende al escuchar tu voz y tú sonríes.

La chica le hace una seña a su compañero y este saca otra linterna, esta era más grande y más potente que la primera. El hombre la prende y una luz intensa sale de ella. Hace una cara de horror cuando apunta al piso, a un lado de donde están ustedes.

-_diablos! - _ masculla la mujer horrorizada mientras se lleva la mano hacia la cintura.

Frunces el ceño

El hombre hace lo mismo y sonríes con fuerza cuando analizas lo que pasa.

Ellos les estaban apuntando.

-_james –_ susurras

El te mira y sonríe

-_Victoria – _pronuncia con dulzura

Miras hacia el suelo, hacia donde la linterna del hombre había apuntado y te carcajeas. Ellos seguían viéndolos horrorizados. Apuntas con la cabeza al suelo y tu chico mira hacia donde tú miras.

El rueda los ojos y te sonríe.

-_¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de disfraces? - _ apuntas los dos cuerpos extremadamente jóvenes.

-¿_policías y ladrones?—_pregunta el con picardía mientras mira a las personas delante de ustedes

James te hace una seña muda y tú le entiendes, te agazapas a su lado ante la mirada atónita de las personas que les apuntan. Le sonríes a la chica y ella se estremece lo sabes.

Saltan sobre ellos en una perfecta coordinación y sofocas un grito ahoga con tus delicadas pero excesivamente fuertes manos. Le quiebras el cuello al hombre y escuchas un gemido de parte de la mujer. Miras de soslayo.

James parecía estar besándola.

Encajas tus colmillos en el hombre y el liquido cálido recorre tu garganta, automáticamente sientes una sensación de euforia.

Dejas al chico para acercarte a James. Le tocas el hombro y el deja de besar a la chica para mirarte. Tiene un líquido rojo corriendo por la comisura de sus labios.

-por cierto – le sonríes mientras limpias con tu lengua ese liquido color purpura – soy tuya.

El te sonríe y te besa con pasión. Sientes la euforia de antes triplicada.

Escuchan pasos pero no se preocupan, los conoces.

-chicos, ¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que no jueguen con la comida?

Ustedes se separan sonrientes

-deberías unirte alguna vez, Laurent

-es bastante divertido – te carcajeas

-y disfrazarme ¿de qué?

-de lo que quieras—contestas

-paso, prefiero verlos, es más divertido. Por cierto—te mira –me gusta ese atuendo

**ESPERO LO HAYAS DISFRUTADO. YO DE VERDAD QUE SI ME LOS IMAGINO HACIENDO ESAS COSAS. JAJAJAJ , JUGANDO CON SU COMIDA.**


End file.
